


Someday, Maybe

by Noducksinpond



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tag to Nightwing #38
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could choose the last person he´d see before he died, he thinks he would have chosen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I read Nightwing #38 for the first time a couple of days ago, and apparently I was not able to cope with this until I´d written this.. mess or whatever this is. This is also my first time writing dickbabs, so if I am messing up feel free to tell me :) Enjoy.

He´s dripping blood on the pavement, not for the first time, mind you, but also usually not a good sign. He winces in pain, and bites down hard on his lip. As far away from Blackgate as possible, that´s what he needs to do. He has to run now, if he´d stuck around he was definitely dead. If he is honest, he´s not entirely sure, this isn´t still going to end with him dead in a ditch, but he´s willing to hope it won´t.

There´s a thousand different places he could have ran to lick his wounds, but he ends up on Barbara´s doorstep. Oddly enough seeing her place makes him smile, in the rain it practically seems like a goddamn beacon of light. If he hadn´t been busy dying, he would have thought it wasn´t that surprising he´d ended up here. If he could choose the last person he´d see before he died, he thinks he would have chosen her. But as a matter of fact, he is busy dying, so he ends up there mostly on instinct.

He loves her, he thinks to himself as the throbbing in his head intensifies, and he rubs his temples with one hand, as he stumbles up to her. God, he loves her. If any of her traps activates he´s gone for, no way he´s gonna be able to dodge whatever she´s got the house loaded up with when he feels like dying. Amazing idea usually and she is a damn genius, but right now he can´t really appreciate her brilliance right now, when there´s a relatively high risk it´ll kill him. He leans heavily on the doorframe, his arms shaking heavily from trying to support his weight.

He says something when she sees him, he´s not sure what. Probably something to calm her down, convince her that he is in fact not bleeding out on her doorstep. Which is obviously incredibly stupid, Babs is a lot of things, wonderful, amazing and absolutely incredible but she is definitely not an idiot. The last thing he remembers is collapsing, and he´s pretty sure she catches him. Then he blacks out.

…

After she has Dick safely tugged into bed, and heavily bandaged, she brushes her fingers through his hair lightly. That feeling is nice. She halts the chair in the hallway for a moment. It´s extremely tempting to call Bruce. She´d known he was going to try and take back Blackgate, for a couple of days now, she´d also known he was going to ask Dick for help. What Bruce had however failed to mention was, that he was apparently going to make Dick take back the prison alone. She already knew Bruce didn´t tell her everything, even if he used Oracle´s expertise often enough, but she sure as hell would have appreciated it, if he had not failed to mention that one little detail. She stops herself, knowing perfectly well that it wouldn´t help.

She´d been putting some distance between her and Dick recently. Their current relationship mainly revolved around Oracle, and him getting the information he needed. It was better that way, she knew that of course. She was mostly able to ignore the fact, that she wanted it to change. Because it couldn´t, and she hated having to remind herself of that. Part of dealing with the loss of the use of her legs, was accepting the things that couldn´t be the same. Her and Dick, the two of them together that was one of those things. But she would be lying her ass off, if she said she didn´t still care about him. And she would be lying her ass even more off, if she said she didn´t miss him.

…

Part of her had always thought someday. He deepens the kiss and pulls her down into his lap. She sucked on his bottom lip and he shuttered slightly. The more cynical part of her had always thought never.

After he´d realized how he felt about her, he´d always thought someday maybe. He pulled her closer towards him, cupping her face. It was as natural and easy as breathing. He´d always hated the sound of never.


End file.
